


“우리처음만났을때기억나?” (Do you remember the first time we met?)

by dawonistheone



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonistheone/pseuds/dawonistheone
Summary: Dawon and Inseong are schoolmates. They met once, no, they officially met once, at the fair. They were introduced to each other, but their eyes didn't take off each other since then.But after 5 years, meeting again, will they crash the word: "I love you"?





	“우리처음만났을때기억나?” (Do you remember the first time we met?)

**Author's Note:**

> This title is inspired by LOONA's webdrama named Woomana (“우리처음만났을때기억나?”) and the only was taken there is the name and the sentence, so please enjoy my work.

30 minutes.

Inseong waited that long for a reply from Dawon. This boy was and is always acting cute, at least in front of him, despite the fact that they had just actually know each other through the time Dawon was an freshman. Meeting a guy from the past, actually it’s weird. Inseong is really curious that if Dawon knows, every time they had a class together, Inseong would be at the back, staring at Dawon being cute all the time, at the time he was too concentrate at the work that after they’ve left, he was still there doing his thing. Exactly, he was bright, and cute, he was, and still is what Inseong wants. But what is fantasy just stay there being a fantasy. After of 2 years studying together, eventually, Inseong moved to London to pursue his higher education there. He didn’t even bother by any other men there in London, just because that little smile that he left in Korea and might never meet again. He tried so hard and then he got the degree and finally came back to Korea. One and a half year passed by just like that. So, 2 years after the graduation, when he was finally sitting as a head of marketing department in a foreign company, he finally found out that he was still missing something in his life.

Until he finally meet Dawon again.

He was an intern, surprisingly, in Inseong’s department, with all those confident and the enthusiasm on his face. Inseong’s heart skipped a beat again when he saw Dawon walking in the lobby, waiting at his office’s door. After 4 years, he still can’t forget that smile, the smile that made him madly fall in love, but never got the guts to say it to Dawon. And now, sitting next to each other in the office, Inseong still scared to admit that feeling.

He didn’t expect Dawon to recognize him, and he didn’t think it would happen to. He was such a little part in Dawon’s university life.

And Dawon really didn’t remember. The boy just walked in the marketing department, bow down to all the members there, and carrying those strawberry flavored pat-bingsu bowl for the greetings. Inseong smiled a bit. He missed the bright Dawon that looked at him with a cheerful mood in those 4 years without him. And now he got Dawon to look at him that way again.

His pulses were faster than any time in the past, just like he had been brought back to University year 3 when he first met Dawon. Finally after the greetings, he had to get back to work and guide this little intern that he had a crush on since university. From the first messages about work, after 6 months, when Dawon finally became an official in the department, they started talking about many things in life, and there were times they drink together. Somehow, they became best friends. Inseong created different stories, he told he went to a different university with Dawon, and the fact that he had always watch Dawon from the back in class.

And started from a regular Friday date after work, the dates that they finally get to each other, Inseong mentioned about love to Dawon, he mentioned about the girl that worked in the same department, and the minute he saw Dawon has those bright eyes when talking about her, he pulled himself back to reality. Dawon didn’t like him in the past, and now, he is still not.

Oh, that hurts.

But today, things turn out a little different. Dawon started the Saturday with a message that made Inseong very curious:

“ 그, 인성형, 난 좀 나누고싶어” (trans: Inseong, I have something to share)

And he made Inseong waited 30 minutes after he replied.

"안녕하세요?" (trans: Hello?)

**

Dawon was just a frat guy that made jokes all the way through school. He was really good at studying too, but what everyone can remember is the jokes that he made that made it ways to build him a personality that even teachers respect. Two different personalities. Outside of the class, he was a clown, but in class, he would be the last one you see making jokes. So in those 12 years of studying, he hadn’t been with any girls, or boys. And he didn’t even try to think about having one.

Until Inseong.

Yeah, Inseong, the nerdy Junior with the big glasses that looked very cute, and the only one he didn’t joke around, and he was careful around him. Freshman year and Junior year were different worlds, Inseong was trying to speed up his studying for the graduation in the next year, but Dawon was just a freshman that still want to enjoy the free world. But that didn’t make Dawon giving up trying to get close to Inseong. He got close to every teacher in the school, tried to ask about all of Inseong’s lessons and attended most of them. In the first two years at school, he had finished more than a Junior should have finished in the end of the third year at school. But also, in those two years, he spent most of his time not studying to look at Inseong through his phone’s front camera, too float on air while thinking about all those good things that would happen to them.

When Inseong graduated from university, that was when Dawon was ready to tell Inseong how much he adored him, Inseong had already left for London. And since then, he knew nothing about Inseong. He regreted every moment of university years that he should have get to know Inseong better, for him to say he adored him, and want to take him out on a date, so he can protect that guy. He pushed his ass to achieve as much as possible for when they meet again, he can proudly say “I like you”. After college, he went on a master degrees while working at his family’s company. Everything he did was all by himself, but he still felt not completed.

Until he saw Inseong walking out of the opposite building.

He signed off as head marketing to work as an intern in the company in the opposite, just to see Inseong everyday.

Of course, he couldn’t be unprepared like University Dawon. He wanted the seat next to Inseong, he lied it was the Director’s order. And of course, he had to drag Inseong outside, to have a drink, which he should had done 5 years ago, to ask him about his personal life.

And, he knew Inseong lied.

That moment Inseong lied about his university, Dawon knew inside, Inseong still know who Dawon was. And he obviously had something with him so he had to lied. That why after that day, Dawon was happy all the time, so that when Inseong mentioned the girls at work, Dawon still looked at Inseong with the brightest looks ever and it was filled with love.

The crush that lasted 7 years.

So, that why today after the text Dawon sent, to received this : “무슨 일이 있어?” (trans: What?)

He waited exactly half an hour since he seen the text.

Dawon picks up the phone and calls Inseong.

“우리처음만났을때기억나?” (trans: Do you remember the first time we met?)

-

End.


End file.
